


The mermaid parade

by Sha_ytis



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: While on leave, Noah found some mermaids and some old friends.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After using most of his two weeks leave to go back to his hometown, Coney Island during the Mermaids parades was a complete change of atmosphere with its crowd, popping colors and joyful sounds.  
  
Lima, in comparison, seemed grey, but he had missed his mother and sister. It’d felt great to be fussed on after the harshness of the Air Force discipline. Noah, of course, had appreciated the homemade meals, filling his belly to burst, but the best had been to see them and to hold both of them in his arms. He even took the time to reconnect with some old football teammates. It been good to reminisce about old times, but he missed his closer friends, the Glee misfits. Without them, it just wasn’t the same. They had left Lima for greener pastures though, and were spread across the country. Well, except for Finn. Gosh! He missed the big idiot the most, but his best friend was lost to all of them. The other though, they were out there, being made for something bigger than a small Midwest town. It may be great for young families or retirement, but it tended to snuffle dreams.  
  
Quinn had dreams. She dreamed of big cases for an even bigger law firm and of a cut-out family. She was the high-school beautiful girl that stole his heart and they had tried to make it, but in the end it just hadn’t been healthy to try to build their future on a past of ‘should have’ instead of possibilities to come. Besides, he has never been a ‘cut-out’ for anything in his life. They parted amicably, but it was final. It hurt, but in the end, he was glad they got to try.  
  
They still talk, on occasion, it is always great to hear a familiar voice and she was a well of news about the others.  
  
Thanks to her, he knew what nearly everyone was doing. She told him that Artie was a movie maker. Nothing blockbuster though, so nothing he saw. That Mike was dancing, like it was a big surprise.  
  
She also told him all about Rachel’s extravaganza life. Gosh! If they had dreams, that girl had DREAMS with sprinkles on top. There was also Tina, to whom it took longer to find her way, but was now an aroma therapist. No idea what the fuck those did exactly.  
  
Mercedes, Sam, Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany.  
  
Noah shook his head. Wow! that woman loved her gossip and he was just glad to still feel like he was part of their life. It just wasn’t enough.  
  
So, he packed his bag and used his last few days off to come to New York, planning to see some of them while he was there, at least Santana for sure. That girl could drink him under the table. He had wanted to, at least, instead he found himself unsure. Did they still think of him? Would he be welcomed? So, he came here instead, to Coney Island, hoping to enjoy the rides and ogle the ‘mermaids’ in their skimpy costumes.  
  
_“Puckie!”_ he heard yelled a second before a bouncy mermaid launched herself at him, hanging off of his neck. _“Have you come to see my pretty costume?”_  
  
_“Brit!”_ was also yelled in a familiar voice _“,you’re not supposed to jump at people, just wave at them.”_  
  
It took him a moment to recognize them in their costumes, but then his arms tightened around a happy Brittany still hanging onto him, and gave his best grin at the fierce mermaid glaring at him with her arms crossed.  
  
_“The Puckster is that irresistible,”_ Noah purred as he ogled Santana’s pushed up breast, for old times’ sake. Then, he gave a peck on Brittany’s cheek, just to get even more of a rise out of her. Beside Hummel, Santana had always been the most fun to rile up.  
  
Her brisk _“Puckerman. Still alive?”_ was followed by a punch on his arm. The equivalent of a hug for her.  
  
_“Puck, look at my pretty crown!”_ Brittany said, claiming his attention back. _“Kurt did it for me. I wanted to be a unicorn, but San said we have to be sea themed, so now I am a Naval. Isn’t that right Kurtie?”_  
  
Noah’s head snapped to his right. First Brittany and Santana, now Kurt. Was the whole New Direction going to pop up singing on a parade cart?  
  
_“Narwhal, Brit. They’re sea unicorns. Hello Noah,”_ the other man said with a soft smile.  
  
_“Who is Noah?”_ Brittany said, looking around.  
  
_“Come, love, I’ll explain it to you. And you,”_ Santana said pointing a sharp blue nail at him, _“stay with Porcelain. We will go to eat after the parade. I want news.”_  
  
_“Yes ma’am,”_ he said, saluting, enjoying her scowl as she hopped back into the parade with her confused wife .  
  
Damn, their dresses were tight.  
  
_“You’re enjoying the view?”_  
  
He stopped his appreciation of the two girls to look at the men standing at his side, his late best-friend brother, the little queer he had tormented through freshman year, before Glee and growing out of his bully phase. Kurt was taller now, more masculine, but still all... high class. He respected Kurt, even liked him but they could never really connect.  
  
_“I’m sorry,”_ he said softly, head hanging.  
  
_“For what?”_  
  
_“What do you mean ‘for what?”_  
  
_“It was a long time ago.”_  
  
_“Still..._ ”  
  
_“You’re forgiven.... if you buy me a FAIRY cone.”_ Kurt’s eyes were full of mirth. He was making fun of him... with a fairy pun. Seriously!  
  
He probably made a face because Kurt was soon laughing. Puck followed, feeling relieved. He knew that all was not forgotten, but Kurt was forgiving enough to let water run under bridges and he wanted that chance to connect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Aquinique for the beta reading.

They got their Cotton candy a.k.a. Fairy cone at the half moon Food Court. Noah acted as a gentleman and not only did pay for both of them, but also made sure to give the pink one to Kurt. It was silly, but after an eye-roll, Kurt simply smiled at him and enjoyed the treat. And it did not stop there, as Noah directed them to Luna Park entrance, he made sure to exchange money for credit to pay for everything. They had fun competing in some games and Noah even managed to pull his recalcitrant companion onto a ride.  


The Coney Clipper is a swinging pirate ship that may be exciting, but was still family friendly and could not be considered that thrilling, except that Kurt was a chicken shit. Thankful, that even if Kurt had filled out, he was still heavier and stronger and...O.K., he may have used his puppy eyes to convinced Kurt to join him. He had been told before how hard it was to resist them.  


As they were flung back and forth, people around them yelling with arms in the air, Noah realized he was having the most fun in a long while. He felt free and happy, lighter now that his apology been accepted so readily. Kurt didn’t seem to enjoy their time as much.  


_“AARRGH! I’m gonna die!”_ was screamed into Noah’s ear as Kurt plastered against him  


_“Relax princess.”_  


_“I am com-ming back to hau-nt you, ju-st so you know,”_ Kurt managed to stutter.  


The other man was really scared and Noah remembers the few times he was hiding behind Finn or Blaine when they were watching movies. Once, a long time ago, he had claimed that Kurt was ‘his boy’. He was part of that group of people he cared for, but even so, a fence had, sadly, always remained between them. Today, it was being flung away and Noah felt close to the little diva. Today, they were no Finn or Blaine to shield him, but he was there.  


_“It’s O.K., I got you,”_ Noah reassured as he took hold of Kurt’s paler hand. _“Just make sure the Hobbit (3) doesn’t try to punch me in a jealous strike.”_  


The muttered _“Not going to be a problem.”_ coming from Kurt was mostly drowned by the screams around them as they were once again flying in reverse and Noah didn’t question it. He just held onto his friend and enjoyed the felling of the blast.  


Nevertheless, the mermaid parade was soon over and they had to leave the park behind and go back to the boardwalk to meet with Brittany and Santana. They were nearly at Ruby’s, their meeting point, when they heard it.  


_“Come on, two hot asses babes like you shouldn’t be all alone.”_  


_“Fuck off, Pajero (4) !”_ Santana had already slipped into her Lima Height Adjacent (5) Latina persona, nearly growling, chin up as she faced the three men while protecting Brittany, pulling he safely behind her, away from leery stares.  
_“Don’t be like that, Feisty, gonn’a show you a good time.”_  


Puck didn’t like it at. Those situations could go bad fast. Three drunk guys having a too high opinion of themselves, one of them feeling lucky and believing he could get handsy. Not on his watch! No, he wasn’t going to let Handsy cup a feel of his friends. These were ‘his girls’ being harassed and he took care of his family and friends.  


_“Hey, leave them alone!”_ And apparently Kurt was of the same opinion.  


Puck admired him for that too. How he always stood up for what he believed was right. However, even though Kurt had the best ‘bitch glare’, he was still tiny and Puck did not think those drunk idiots will be receptive.  


_“Not your business, fag! You and your boyfriends are not welcome here.”_  


He hated being right. He also hated that word: fag. He had used it too when he was still a stupid hormonal kid and so did some of his Air Force comrades. Now, he did not tolerate that word and either you learned to not use that kind of language around him or you stopped being friend with him and started being friend with his fists. Damn! He had he been such a moron back in high school. Thankfully, he grew up and learned, mostly because of the Glee club, that differences were good.  


_“We make it our business. So, you sure you want to start something?”_ Puck said, flexing his biceps. What? He may have matured, but he was still proud of his guns.  


_“Come on, Tim. Plenty of other girls,”_ came for his pal.  


_“Yeah! Less frigid ones,”_ joined in pal #2.  


Noah was glad this would not escalate and that nothing more will come of it, when Handsy Tim slurred a ‘cocksucker’ while shoulder-bumping Kurt out of his way. Then, Noah may just have seen red and clogged the bastard. Sometime, he still had problems with his temper.

__________________

3 Hobbit : Blaine Anderson's nickname  
4 Jerk (tranduction)  
5 Lima Height Adjacent is the place where Santana grew up and is apparently the bad side of the town.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Ouch!”_ Noah complained as Kurt cleaned his knuckles. _“Can’t you be a bit more gentle? That shit stings.”_

...  


Handsy Tim had fallen like a tree, making their interaction a very quick one. Alas, the dumb fuck also had an iron jaw that left Noah with a bruised hand. It was a good thing that following his display of power, the idiot’s friends had left without further ado. They simply scraped Tim off of the boardwalk and scurried away without looking back, demonstrating an intelligence than he will not have bet on. Noah felt a hand slipping into his own, then a pull. Apparently, Kurt did not want to linger there either and was pulling him to the nearest exit. There were gone before security could even arrive on the premises. Santana and Brittany close on their heels.

  
They parted soon after. San and Brit to their own home and him, like a lost puppy, following Kurt to his apartment and, to this point, Kurt had not uttered a word. He simply fumed around the apartment, banging things, giving him angry glares and, right now, not so tenderly tending to his split knuckles.

  
_“Ouch! For fuck’s sake, Hummel!”_

  
...

  
Still not a word and Noah had the uncomfortable impression he was in the doghouse.

  
_“I was just having your back, dude,”_ he pleaded, uncomfortable with the situation.

  
_“Don’t call me DUDE!”_ Kurt hissed back. It certainly was not the most encouraging of replies, but at this point, Noah would take it. _“Finally. I’m...”_ he started, but the floodgates were open now and Kurt was on the roll, making it impossible for Noah to utter one more word.

  
_“You could have been hurt, you know. Or arrested, demoted even!”_ Kurt was angry, gesturing around. _“You could have been the new Shawshank 6 !”_ he yelled dramatically, eyes wild. _“I would have been obliged to bring you oranges. Vitamin C is very important for a heathy immune system and good skin.”_

  
Noah had started smiling at Shawshank and was downright laughing now. He knew he should not. Kurt was a diva and feeling as if he was laughed at would just infuriate him more, but he could not stop himself. Strangely, however far-fetched Kurt’s scenario was, Noah felt elated at the idea of why Kurt was angry. It was not at him, not really, but for him. Kurt was hangry because he had been afraid of the consequences Noah might have to face.

  
Doing his best to control his laughter, Noah put his hands on Kurt’s shoulder, stopping his spitting-cat personification.

 _“Calm down, Princess. The worst I would get is a slap on the wrist or a night to cool my heels in the brig.”_

_“Huh...”_

  
_“Believe me, alright. Sure, the army would not appreciate it, but I’m a good soldier. A good investment. They are not going to sack me over something that minor, particularly since the guy was clearly harassing two women.”_

  
_“Maybe.”_

  
_“Kurt,”_ Noah said, sighing, _“I get you. But, what you have to remember is that one way or another, Shawshank or not, I have the back of the people I love. My mom and sister, Santana and Brittany...you.”_

  
_“Alright, You big mush,”_ Kurt acquiesced, his cold glasz eyes softening. _“Sorry," he ammended at Noah mock glare "You're all badass, Puckerman.”_

  
_“Gonna kiss it and make me all better?”_ he said, showing his reddish knuckles.

  
_“You’re an idiot, but also a good man, Noah Puckerman.”_

  
_“Come on, it will make Blaine all jealous.”_

  
Noah was fooling around, enjoying the banter and casual flirting that came to him so easily, but that last comment just made Kurt’s whole being shut up faster than a clamp. _“No,”_ was bitten off before Kurt collected his first-aid supply and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Banging it shut with finality.

  
Gulping awkwardly, Noah stared at the door. Should he follow? It was probably best to give Kurt a little time to calm down. He looked around the apartment, finally taking a proper look. It was small and impersonal studio with some boxes stacked in the far corner. Now that he had time to think about it, this did not fit with the life Quinn’s gossips had painted. All around, only a few items were making the place feel lived in: a scarf hanging on the closet door, a Burberry coat laid on a chair, a couple of pictures: Kurt and Finn with their parents, the New Direction on their first victory, but no ‘couply’ one. Where were the bowties? Where was Blaine for that matter?

  
This was not where Noah would have imagined his glamourous friend living in. This was a bachelor pad! He could easily picture the fridge was full of leftovers from take-outs. There were even dirty plates on the counter and papers on the floor! Old Kurt would have skinned them for that.

Swiping them off the floor, Noah eyes widened at the header.

  
_“They came in this morning. It’s done!”_

  
Noah turned around, facing a dejected Kurt, lips stiff but with bright misty eyes, and did not say one word. He simply dropped the divorce papers and engulfed his friend into his arms. For a long time, Noah just held on as Kurt’s body was wrecked with sobs.

\-------------  
6 1994 movie in witch a innocent man is sent in prison for life and his molested.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah was floating in the moment just before waking up, where you're feeling so blissful. Sadly, it never lasts long and soon reality intrudes. It’s with the return of his awareness that Noah slowly started to notice his surroundings: the softness of the pillow, the smell of lavender and the warm breath gliding against his skin. Oh! Noah opened an eye, confirming his sudden realisation.

He was in bed with Kurt. The other man was snuggled against his side; the warm hand that had kept his shirt prisoner last night was now resting against his chest. This was not supposed to happen.

Last night, Kurt had sobbed for so long that Noah had been worried the other man would cry himself dry. Even so, he held onto the quivering body, alternating between crooning meaningless words intended to soothe and listening as Kurt hiccupped nearly incomprehensible words. At the end, they were both so exhausted; they could barely stand on their feet. Taking the initiative to settle Kurt for the night, Noah easily put him in his bed, but leaving him was much more difficult. First, Kurt, in his despair seemed to hang onto his presence. Second, Noah was a sucker for crying people. And a crying Kurt was heart wrenching. No, he could not leave the little brother of his best friend alone while in this state. So, Noah stayed, making himself comfortable. Not that this was a chore. He always had a soft spot for Kurt. Once you got over the almighty attitude, Hummel was a BAMF... and not bad looking either.

He had just been waiting for Kurt to relax and fall asleep before discretely leaving. Nevertheless, it had been getting late and after the day’s events, Noah was tired. It was a guess, which one had fallen asleep first.

So, in the morning Noah witnessed a unique happening. One Kurt Hummel, fabulous Fashionista, in his natural state; his little nose was all scrunched up against Noah’s shoulder as he was trying to escape the early sun. That and his usually impeccable hair all ruffled made Noah think that Kurt Hummel was cute and Blaine Anderson, an idiot. Kurt was gorgeous, intelligent and loved with all his heart. No matter the obstacles, Blaine had been lucky and should not have let go of what they had together. After last night, Noah knew it was an amicable split, but the tears Kurt had shed had spoke of deep hurt and Noah, feeling protective, wished he could throttle the Hobbit.

Right now, though, he had a more pressing matter. Like what should he do?

THIS wasn’t one of his night stands. Those, he had a more than a passing knowledge of, thank you very much. But THIS lovey-dovey cuddling, hell no! He usually didn’t sleep beside a warm body without wrecking it in the best way possible. Except, apparently, he just did. THIS definitively felt different and he wished he knew how to act. Should he slip out of bed without waking up Mr. Snuggle-Bunny? Or even out of the apartment? Should he make breakfast? None of his experiences applied here. Shit, he was acting like he was in his menses. He only knew he was feeling good. Why overthink it?

He was still tired, he was warm and comfortable. He should relax and just enjoy. And he did. He adjusted his left arm, bringing Kurt that tiny bit tighter against him and closed his eyes. Sleeping some more sounded perfect. If Kurt had a problem with it, he could tell him... later.

As it was, later came with the fabulous smell of coffee, bringing him back to the living. He was sprawled across the bed, heat seeking, and with bleary eyes, he could see Kurt busy at the kitchen counter.

_“M’ning”_

_“Good morning,”_ a blushing Kurt uttered, barely able to look him in the eyes.

 _“Don’t sweat it, Princess,”_ Noah teased as he joined Kurt by the kitchen counter, _“I assure you. You were real good to me last night.”_ He tried to say it straight faced, but the horrified wide-eyed look he received was just too good and a smirk worthy of his high-school years was soon blooming.

 _“Bastard!”_ Kurt spit out.

 _“Nope. My mom...,”_ he tried to defend himself, but it was hard to do while laughing. Not that Kurt gave him the time. That boy sure had a temper.

 _“Pig!”_ was accompanied by a sweep of the tea towel on his arm.

 _“Asshole!”_ Kurt shrieked with another sweep. _“Scoundrel!”_ he continued. That is when Noah grabbed the towel out of Kurt’s hand. _“Scoundrel? Seriously?”_ he wondered playfully. _“You sound like a Victorian damsel.”_

 _“Yes, an uncouth scoundrel even,”_ Kurt accused him, but the heat was gone from his tone. Noah, playing his role in their banter, adopted a wounded look, glad for the lighter atmosphere.

 _“Umf! Comedian.”_ But Kurt was now looking at him with a fond exasperation and he did not mind. As far as Noah was concerned, Kurt should always look at him that way.

With that little episode, the morning awkwardness dissipated, and they enjoyed a simple, but delicious breakfast of buttery toast and fresh fruits. As the sun rose higher, they talked. It felt so easy, just like yesterday. Even the dramatic retelling of the Klaine couple could not diminish the pleasure they found in each other’s company. If to the by-stander, their connection seemed to happen overnight, it had been long in the making. But, finally, you could feel the real link that Noah always felt was there.

So, they talked, sharing with each other tidbits about the rest of the gang, but mostly they shared about themselves. The past and the future they wished for and, strangely, about what they always kept inside: their hopes and dreams. When it was finally time to part and Noah had to leave, they wondered where the time had gone and neither was quite ready to part. Already more attached than they should.

For Kurt, Noah was that steady presence, grounding, protective, that could weather his tantrums and bring fun and calm into his whirling mind.

For Noah, Kurt was that quick-witted boy that made him want to live up to his expectations, while not making him feel bad about himself He was charming, accepting and homey. And if he dared to think it... hot.

However, ready or not, it was time to part. Still, on his way back to his post, Noah felt thrilled by the knowledge that now he now could text, email or even write with Kurt.

THE END


End file.
